Mario's Understanding
by ExtraPlayer
Summary: Having rid the Mushroom Kingdom of the Infamous Bowser, the stalwart warrior is now faced with the over-whelming sense of doubt. Looking to his friends for aid, he comes to know more about himself than he had ever imagined. Read about a blast to not only his childhood, but his future as well. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and all the Yoshis in Mario's Understanding.


Time: 22:47 PM (Present)

Location: Yoshi's home.

People: Yoshi(s), Mario.

CHAPTER ONE

"So, I've got to ask, Yoshi.." Mario spoke aloud, sitting atop the fallen tree trunk, eyes downcasted on the bottle of Apple Ale. Shifting the coveralls he wore, he directed his gaze upward to meet that of the creature that was looking at him curiously.

"Why have you stuck around all these years, huh?" A more sympathetic look quickly covered that of the Yoshi, shaking his head from side to side, the small tuff of hair atop his head shaked with the caress of the wind.

"You know why, Mario" A more squeaky voice spoke, offering a more reassuring smile now as he trotted back over to the distraught Warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom. Holding that look for a second, he took another swig before resting the butt of the bottle against his knee.

"Going to tell that same ol' story again, are we, friend?" Mario asked with a more than knowing nod of what was going to come next.

"Well of course, Mario. You see, when I was strolling through the Forest, I heard a commotion above. I stopped, as did the other little creatures of the forest. Thanks to the trees above, and the soft padding of the grass, a wrapped baby landed before me. Interesting enough, he just seemed to fall from the sky. Next to him, a map. Sound familiar?" The creature asked with a chuckle.

"When I opened this little rumbling bag, out poped a small little baby. With a familiar red hat, donned with the letter 'M'" Lifting his hand, he pointed to Mario's hat.

"That was you, friend, ah, but of course, your Brother was no where to be found. However, none of us knew you had a brother. Atleast not yet we hadn't-" A rumble came through the tree next to them. Quickly directing their attention to the noise, Mario lifted the bottle, ready to use it as a weapon.

"AH! Story time?" A familiar red Yoshi came trotting through the bushes, grinning from ear to ear.

"..Ah, Red. Good to see you" Mario chuckled.

"You know I detest that name, Champion.."

"Exactly why I call you that" Straightening his posture on the log, he quickly blinked and ducked, just barely missing a flame scorching over his head.

"Yeesh! Sorry, sorry! It was a joke" Mario chuckled loudly.

"Hmph. Go on then, Yoshi. Remind him once more like we always have to" Nodding, he continued to speak.

"Well, you seemed to find the most comfort on my shell. Not in my arms or when I wore you in a slung. So, we embarked back to my Brothers, your Brothers too. They all clamored over this pink little creature. 'Perhaps it's a Toad!'. 'No, it has to be a Koopa-ling! We need to kill it'. 'Wait, what's it doing?'" Yoshi winked at Red.

"You had started chewing on the map, after getting it from your iron grip, we read it, and slowly got another part of the story. We suddenly knew, perhaps this small child would be something more. So, we took on that journey to the Castle. To kill that foul Koopa, and find your Brother. There was something we all saw in you that day, Mario. A Hero" Mario gazed up from the bottle, quickly jumping back at the site of five more Yoshi's. Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple. All of them smiling.

"Now you understand, Mario. Why we'll always be there at your call. You're our Hero, and you've proven that day in and day out. Your Brother as well. Peach, all of them" Shifting on his rear, he wrinkled his nose.

"I know, Old friend. I know" Offering a warm smile in return.

"You know, I wish I could remember more from that time, friend" The Yoshi's looked at each other, only a few holding that look of remorse.

"No, no you don't friend. Live with the burdens of the present and the future, friend. The burdens of that past are ours to deal with"

"...I understand" Nodding at them all, he turned back to face the Log.

"I should be getting home soon, I bet Luigi and Peach are waiting for me. We'll speak again tomorrow, yes? I'd like you to come stop by the Castle. All of you" Smiling, he nodded and turned towards the trees. Marching through the dense line before vanishing into the darkness.

"Still a boy" Red said, shaking his head.

"Kopa-Yoshi!" Yoshi stated.

"Oh, you know I'm right, Kepa-Yoshi. Stacked tall atop his awards and victories, yet he acts like a child when he doubts himself" Kopa-Yoshi spoke, grumbling.

"If he knew a fraction of what truly happened, that -Boy- wouldn't even be standing there, speaking to you the way he does!"

"Silence!" Kepa-Yoshi stated sharply.

"Not another word. Don't try to tarnish their memories to prove a point...Now, leave me. All of you, we all need our rest. Return to your families..." The quick glances exchanged between them all showed their compliance before turning, each vanishing into the corners of the dense forest.

"You as well, Kopa-Yoshi..." Silence fell over the Red Yoshi now, quickly lowering his head before turning away. Glaring, Yoshi now directed his gaze back to the fire that burned within the fire-place. Ears pinned back, he shook his head.

"Let our Warrior rest tonight, perhaps when he is ready, he'll learn their stories"  
==============================================================================


End file.
